Another Error
by CrytalineWolf
Summary: You were in a car crash- one that would have killed you. Thing is, you were in two and both of them would have killed you and yet you still lived. It's horrific how a cute girl could go haywire.


"Hey, mom," I said in the back seat of the car, typing on my phone. "When will we get to the aquarium?"

"Not fir a while," she sighed, unintentionally making a pun. My sister groaned in the front seat, "Mom, will you stop with the stupid puns?"

"Oops! Did I do it again?" Mother laughed.

"Yes, you did," Said my sister, very annoyed.

I giggled as I listened to my sister talk to mom about her and her puns going a little too far. Mom only came back with more puns, which made my sister become even more annoyed and become a little louder.

"Mom! Please, stop with the puns! You are hurting my ears!" My sister yelled.

"Violet! Your inside voice," My mother snapped, bringing my head up and out of the clouds.

"Sorry, mom," My sister said, and she went quiet, looking out the car window.

My family is a little small, I lost my father at a very young age. I don't miss him since I never knew him, though. It would be nice to actually meet him, but that's impossible. He died in a car crash when I was five. I was told that I was in there with him because he was picking me up from school, but I don't believe them. I would have died if I was. The entire back of the car was smashed. They showed me pictures of the wreck, they showed pictures of the back seat- where I was, and I wasn't harmed at all. Not even a scratch. I keep that picture of me as a little five year old, I always have it on me in my coat's inner pocket on the left side.

I suddenly hear a gasp, then a scream. My phone leaps out of my hands and my body is slightly lifted off of the seat. I look up, everything's in slow motion. My sister is holding her head and her body is in a ball formation and my mom is firmly holding onto the steering wheel, slightly going forward. I see the air bags activate, they cushion both my mother and my sister from what's in front of us. A tree.

We crash into the tree, glass goes everywhere and I see blood in front of me.

The slow motion stops. everywhere around me is caved in, and the front seat has the worst crumpled up mess I've ever seen. Blood drips from the dashboard and music that had been playing from the radio earlier is now just static.

I hold my head.

I hyperventilate.

I pass out.

 _Tick tock, tick tock. Time flies by._

 _Tick tock, tick tock. Time is running out._

 _Tick tock, tick tock. Time has run out._

 _Tick tock, tick tock. Time restarts again._

I open my eyes to bright lights and shadows. The shadows move is hazes, until one bends down over me. This shadow wears a mask, a white one. It also wears a blue cap with a blue shirt. It also wears white gloves as they try to snap their fingers in front of my face. They say words, but they're blurred out.

"...Mia.. . ." What?

"M..ss...Mia.. . . ." I'm listening.

"Miss Mia!" It's said loud and clear.

"She's not responding." A voice in the back of your head.

"Get the defibrillator!" Maybe it's right.

"Okay, ready?" It's time...

"Clear!" To kill.

I breath in sharply at the sudden shock, electricity flowing through my body quickly.

"Clear!" Not again...

"Wait!"

"What is it doctor?"

"She responded. Put that away and turn it off!"

I look around the room, breathing shallowly. Things are starting to become un-fuzzy.

"Miss Mia, can you hear me?" Said the man with the white mask on before. He took it off.

"Yes," I responded, my throat dry, making my voice hoarse. I put my hand to my throat and cough.

"Easy there," The doctor, or nurse, said. "It's going to be alright."

"What happened?" I asked. I tried searching my memory but I don't remember anything too important. The doctor slash nurse hesitated.

"You were in a car crash."

"Car crash? Yeah, I was in one when I was five," I held up my hand to show five fingers, telling the age I was.

"No, Miss Mia, you were just in one." The doctor had looked away for a millisecond. He couldn't keep eye contact.

"I'm telling you I was not!" I move to get up. I just want to smack that doctor so much. He stumbled back. I'm glad we're the only ones in the room.

"Miss Mia, please, be rational! You have memory loss! You were in a car crash just a day ago!" He coward in a corner.

"I was not in one, you hear me?!" I grabbed his blue shirt and lifted him off the ground. I smiled crazily. "How about you just die you filthy liar!" The doctor writhed in my grasp as I slowly put my hand on his head and crushed it. I let his body fall limp onto the ground, he crushed skull lolling about. I turned around, looking at all the tools that they might have used on me. I feel anger swell up in me. I take the scalpels, all shapes and sizes... I'll take them and I'll cut every worker in here for what they did. Try and tell me that I have memory loss? Try and tell me that I have been in something that's not real? I'll kill them. I'll kill them all.

I walk out of the operation room I was in and I'm met with a bustling hallway filled with children, elders, workers, teenagers, people of all kinds of ages and sizes. It's time to get to work.

I continued walking forward, leaving my bloody footprints behind. Someone screamed, I see them. It's a worker. A teen one at that. She must be a volunteer. Fuck you, then. You are on their side. e.

I walk up to her and raise my hand with all the scalpels in it, but my arm is stopped. I can't move it, literally. Someone is behind me. The volunteer ran away.

I hear someone on the phone behind the desk, It's a nurse calling 911. "911? Yes, this is the Barche Bay Memorial Hospital. One of our patients- She's gone psycho! We can't control her! Someone, get someone here right awa- Ah!" The woman screamed as I got out of the person's grasp, slitting their neck open. and watching them fall to the ground. The woman whimpers as she backs away from me. "No, please, god, no. Let me be, I didn't do anything to you!" I jumped at the woman, stabbing her multiple times with all of the scalpels at once. Her chest, her arms, her leg. Now her throat. "Have a nice death," I say. My voice changed, I noticed, and I gouge her throat. I watch as blood comes through in bubbles, she's trying to breath. I chuckle. "Nobody deserves to live, here." I stand up, and look around. There are police officers surrounding me. I look at them for a moment. They aim their guns at me. I move a bit to the left, they follow. To the right, they follow. Forward, they switch off their safety locks. I step back, they ready. I smile. I take a big step forward and jump onto the desk. They shoot. I jumped again, back flipping behind them. I put my hand out, imitating a gun. The men froze.

"Bang," I said and the men who was standing in front of my index finger suddenly got a bullet hole in his head, and he dropped to the ground with a thud. Another moment and the men start shooting at me.

 _Click_ , and Everything turns to slow motion again... Again?

I brush off the sudden déjà vu and dodge all of the bullets while shooting my own imaginary-but-not-so-imaginary bullets of my own. Soon all of the men are down and what's left are just the workers.

I had dropped the scalpels long ago, just using my new, I guess you can say 'power,' mowing down al the workers and maybe being nice and killing off people who are too sick to stay alive. I'm having the time of my life right now. 

* * *

I walk through the blood-ridden halls, looking around for any more people, until I hear that same voice as I was hearing earlier:

a dark corner- A dark corner?  
yes... go to the dark corner- Why would I go there?  
destiny- There is no such thing. Get out of my head, creep.

I walk towards, unwillingly, to a shady door in a shady hallway.

go.. through- No way, jozé.  
just do it- nuh uh.

Forcefully my hand is put onto the doorknob, turning it. I look at my hand on the doorknob, it's black. I also see something thin and light blue around it, like it's using me as a marionette. I use my other hand and cut the string like substance.

"I said no!" I yelled in the empty corridor, breathing heavily out of anger. The voice had stopped, maybe it's leaving me alone for now. 

* * *

I aimlessly walk the corridors for days,maybe even months, the voice had left me and I'm now feeling a bit lonely. I've even reduced to drawing warnings on the walls, things that happened in here, and random pictures I thought would be nice to draw. They had plenty of crayons in here. Maybe some poor kid will soon come in here and think this place is haunted. Well, that is half true. I'm alive but I'll haunt this place forever. There's a bunch of food still in stock and it wont go bad for a while.

Who know's how long it's been since that voice left? maybe a year? I already ran out of good food a couple days ago, and I already cooked up and ate some of the bodies. I would never eat things raw, that's gross. Since no workers are here, plus I've been scratching at the walls a lot, a lot of the hospital has already been run down. Things started falling apart, I've also been tearing things apart for fun, so I'm pretty much just making it worse. I've discovered a morgue. A lot of dead bodies were stored there but it makes no sense for it to be there anymore due to all of the other bodies laying around now. I've snooped in there a few times, discovered my sister and my mom in there. They were very pale but they looked peaceful. I gave them both a kiss. I visit them every day and have conversations with them. Crazy, right? I've already went past that mark two months after being alone. I'm not that lonely anymore now, plus not as bored, am I right? I mean, I _am_ talking to you guys, the people reading this book. The author typing this out and probably not gonna ask for an editor this time around. Yeah, I know you guys. That's what crazy is being about, yeah?

Time to head to bed. 

* * *

I woke up to the sound of something falling down. I also woke up because of voices. Recently, I have become quite a light sleeper. Is stand up, peeking out of the front desk only to see flashlights point my way, blinding my eyes. I hiss quietly, and it seems to startle the person, or persons, who came in.

"George, what was that? it sounded like a cat..." Said a female voice.

"Don't worry, Steph. We'll survive the night in here... It _was_ a dare. And you know you didn't have to come." Another voice, so I was right, two people.

"And you know that I don't like it when you get stupid dares like this! You know the rumors of this place!"

"Mind refreshing my mind on those rumors?"

"A year ago," So it _was_ a year, "A patient went ballistic and rampaged, killing everyone in here, no mercy." 'Steph' was acting way too dramatic. Yeah, I killed everyone, and they are either eaten by me or they are already degraded into dirt.

"Anyway, what we'll do is find a secluded room and just.. hide. In there. The entire time. I brought my charger, hopefully the electricity still works in here, I mean, there are no leaks seen from here, and I have a timer set to 6 AM so we can go outside and say we survived and debunk those stupid rumors of something that haunts here."

The girl wavers for a second, "Okay," she nods her head and clings to 'George.'

I follow them, using new powers I found to stick to the wall, acting like a spider. I make little sounds to freak them out now and again, making some things fall down on purpose, etc, etc.

They soon find their secluded room and shut the door, I'll leave them alone. I have no reason to bother them anyway. 

* * *

The night ended, it's 6:00 AM and the door they were hiding in opened. I walked in, planning on scaring them out just for my own laughter, only they weren't there. Well, they were, it just was their body parts. I looked around in confusion, then I realized this was the place that voice wanted me to go to. I looked around, it was just a room with multiple hospital beds with the two's body parts thrown everywhere with their blood. I kick what looks like a masculine arm, a little bummed out I couldn't scare them. They just _had_ to be dead.

I continue to walk around the room until I hear a familiar voice's laughter behind me.

"you finally came."

"No shit, dumb ass."

W _ack!_ I held my cheek as something suddenly slapped me, making me fall to the ground. Tears pricked my eyes as the voice continued to talk to me, and some black slippers and red bones walked towards me. A red, boney hand grabbed my shirt, lifting me up and off the ground. "never do you call me like that, you filthy glitch." A black skull, orange teeth, red sockets with glowing yellow and blue eyes stare into mine. Into my soul. "time for you to finally be my new puppet, puppet."

 _Bang._


End file.
